Where Have All the Libraries Gone?
by Charlie Girl 79
Summary: When a ghost from a small town moves across town and turns aggressive, Sam and Dean investigate. How did she move? And who holds the key?
1. Chapter 1

**Where have all the libraries gone?**

It had been awhile since the Winchester's had been in this part of the country. The last time was when the entire town of River Grove was infected with a demonic virus. The few survivors were slowly rebuilding their lives…but that was another time, another story.

"This is beautiful, so what exactly are we doing here?" Dean asked.

"Dean, how long have we been hunting? Like all our lives, so it should be obvious. I've found our next hunt. There is ghost activity in one of the libraries in Jackson County. From all accounts it is not a new ghost, this one has been around since the 1950's but now she is getting aggressive. There are a couple of accounts of damage in the library and now someone has been hurt. I've got more research to do but that can wait. Let's get the kit re-supplied, find some food and a place to stay."

Dean sped up with tires squealing made a quick right turn from the left lane into the parking lot.

"What are you doing? You just cut that guy off," Sam exclaimed turning in his seat to check the road behind them. You could have caused an accident!"

"It's okay grandma no one got hurt," Dean said with a smirk. "You wanted supplies, I saw Wally World – you get supplies. Looks like we can one stop shop, we've got Wal-Mart, a couple of choices for food and we can ask around about a place to stay. It's all about what you want. Once I've got your needs taken care of I'm going to take care of my own. I really need some beer, some money and maybe some company. Of course you are welcome to tag along if it's not past your bedtime."

"I promise not to cramp your style. Maybe I can get some research done while you," Sam said with air quotes 'take care of your needs.'

…………………………………………………….

"Well that's everything on the list," Dean said as he closed the trunk of the Impala. "Let's find someplace to eat, I'm starved."

The search for food didn't take long once they got past all the slick fast food places in the area. Sitting at the side of the main road was the Road Runner Café, it had a run down look on the outside but the parking lot was full, and that was always a good sign.

As they walked in their mouths began to water, the smell of fried onions, red meat and pie permeated the air.

"This smells like heaven," Sam said as he caught the waitress' eye.

"Sit wherever you can find a spot, I'll be right there with some coffee," the waitress said as she wound her way through the packed interior laden with platters of food.

Finding a table, turning the waiting coffee cups brim side up the Winchester shrugged out of their jackets and made ready for the arrival of the coffee.

"Man it smells good, just like I imagine home cooking would smell," Sam stated as he gazed around the packed café.

"Yeah, but only if home was a greasy spoon," Dean quipped. "Like either one us have much of a memory when it comes to home cooked meals."

Libby, the waitress appeared with a steaming pot of coffee, as she poured she asked, "What can I get you two?"

"A menu would be good," Dean stated as he reached for the cup.

"Menu's on the wall, the special today is liver and onions, soup's navy bean and ham." She turned at the sound of two dings of the bell from the window between the kitchen and the counter, and then was gone.

"Dude, I know you learned at least some manners from our time with Pastor Jim. Could you at least TRY to be polite? You may think it's cute but it looks like Libby has had a hectic day and could use a break from your wit."

"Who is Libby and what are you going to have? I can't decide between the chicken fried steak, the liver and onions or the meatloaf," Dean's attention focused on the menu board attached to the wall.

Sam replied in his cold, I'm talking to an idiot voice, "Libby is our waitress, the supplier of our coffee. Don't piss her off, Dean. Remember the last waitress that scolded you for your lack of manners."

"Yeah, yeah the old battle ax kept smacking me in the back of the head with the menu, I remember. Man, you were whiny that day. 'Dean, I want coffee. Dean, when are we going to stop? Dean, why can't I eat in the car?' Sammy, when are you going to get it: My car. My rules."

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled up at Libby, who had just returned to the table to hear the last of Dean's impression. "He gets this way when he's tired and hungry," Sam said with an apologetic smile. "His behavior will improve when he's had some food."

"So, what will it be guys?" Libby asked pen ready to take the order.

"What would you recommend?" Dean asked, totally unaware of the glare coming from Libby's dark brown eyes.

In a voice older than her years Libby answered, "If it's on the menu I can recommend it. You don't stay in this business long if the food is not good. If you need more time to decide, I can come back."

"That won't be necessary, we're ready to order. I would like the French Dip with slaw and fries and my brother will have the meatloaf with a baked potato, everything on it," Sam said with his big puppy dog eyes.

Dean swatted Sam on the shoulder as Libby walked away to put the order on the hanging wheel at the window to the kitchen, giving the wheel a turn so the cook could get started on the order.

"What's that all about ordering for me like I'm your idiot brother or bitch?" Dean asked sharply.

"Dean, you said you couldn't decide, so I helped make it easy for you and Libby. It looks like she's had a rough day and I didn't want you to add to it by taking forever to decide to eat the last item in your list of 'I can't decides.' You always end up with the last thing on the list…it just takes you longer to see the pattern."

"I do not. I'm a very decisive guy. I can decide what I'll eat just as fast as you can." Even to his own ears Dean sounded argumentative and petulant.

As the dinner crowd thinned Libby made her way back to table 12 carrying their meal and feeling the need to apologize.

"Here you are French Dip with fries for you and Meatloaf with baked potato – loaded for you," she said putting the platters in front of Sam and Dean respectively. "Sorry about being short with you earlier. I've had a rough day and you really didn't deserve for me to act that way. I'll be back with more coffee in just a sec."

"See, Dean, I told you she was having a bad day."

All conversation stopped for the Winchesters as they sampled, then consumed the meals set before them. Libby kept their cups full and quietly watched as they finished their meal and picked up the conversation where they left off.

"You are very perceptive, Sam," Dean said as he wiped his mouth, pushed his empty plate away and laid his napkin neatly at the side of the plate, just like Pastor Jim had taught them. "This place was packed and I haven't seen another waitress, so of course she is a little stressed."

"Glad you could be bothered to notice. You've been stuck in your own world since we get here," Sam said with just a pinch of concern in his voice.

"You know, Sam, I'm awful glad I decided on the meatloaf, it was the best, moist, flavorful, full of fresh mushrooms and onions. I'm glad I didn't let you talk me into something else." He said with a wink and a smile.

Libby appeared again with the coffee, topped off both cups and asked, "Will there be anything else for you?"

"No thank you, Libby. That was a great meal, you were right if it's on the menu it is good," Dean said with a mega watt smile. "Sorry about giving you a bad time."

"It's alright, really, everyone here does it, you know, the menu thing. I guess today it just got to me."

"If you've got a minute would you like to sit and talk? We just got into town and we're looking for someplace inexpensive to stay. Do you know anywhere that would fit the bill?" Sam said as he slid to the inside seat of the booth.

"I really shouldn't, but I haven't had a break today." Sinking onto the outside edge of the booth seat she continued, "Ruthie called in sick, Molly is out of town with her kids and Teresa wouldn't answer her phone. That left me by myself and it's always busy here on Thursday."

"That's a tough break when it's so busy, but on the up side all the tips are yours," Dean said trying to focus on the conversation at hand.

"Now about a place to stay, I'm new in town so I'm not really sure what's available. I know there's a Motel 6 down the road, Harvey's is on Central, but it's a real dive. The Sis-Q Inn is on Central too and it looks better than Harvey's, I drive past those on my way home. Other than that I know the big chain motels, Radisson, Holiday Inn and Comfort Suites."

"Dean, didn't we stay at Harvey's the last time we were here? You know the place with the six foot tall rabbit out front."

"That's right but let's try the Sis-Q Inn this time, Harvey's really is a dive." Dean explained to Libby, "We're not big on national chains, we'd rather support local

businesses."

"So, you're not from here?" Sam asked when Libby shifted to get out of the booth.

"No, I moved here about six months ago from Colorado. My Great Aunt is getting older and needed help after breaking her hip. I needed to get out of Denver so I headed west young man," Libby stopped got up to leave thinking 'what am I doing? I don't even know these guys and I'm telling them my life story.'

Sam stood up, grabbed her hand and said, "Its okay. We're not the stalking type. It looked to me like you might want someone to talk to. I'm a good listener and I promise not to use it against you."

"Yeah, right. Talking to us is like talking to your priest without the guilt or penance. No hail Mary's from us," Dean quipped as he stood reaching for his wallet. Walking to the register he laid 30 bucks down and said, "That ought to cover it, Libby and keep the change. Let's go Sammy," he called over his shoulder as walked out the door.

"Guess I'm leaving now but if you'd like to talk here's my number. It was real nice to meet you Libby." Sam ran for the door as he heard the Impalas throaty roar come to life.

………………………………………………

After checking into the Sis-Q Inn Dean was ready for some beer and pool. The tip he left for Libby was very generous, the motel cost more than Harvey's and now their finances were a little thin.

"Sam, I'm going out, you want to tag along?" he said around his toothbrush.

"No thanks, I'll stay in and get some research done. You go, stay out of trouble," he said in a stern fatherly voice.

"Me, trouble? Surely you jest!" Dean shot back as he reached the door.

"Don't call me Shirley," Sam shouted as the door slammed.

Sam opened his laptop and while it was booting up thought about Libby. There was something about her that called to Sam – a need to see her again. "Never mind Sam you've got a job to do – focus," he said as he started tapping his way into the computer.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the first bar advertising what he was looking for 'cold beer, pool and ladies night every Thursday.' Life was good, today was Thursday. Striding up to the bar Dean stood next to a couple of ladies to order his beer, with a mega watt smile and flashing eyes Dean caught the bartender's eye.

Working her way down the bar Morgan assessed the new guy at the bar. Handsome, square jawed and his eyes either hazel or green. Nice as the packaging was he was probably on the prowl, another one of those guys that smiled, flirted, got you in bed and didn't even call. Yep, that's what her gut was telling her and she wasn't wrong very often.

"What'll you have?"

"Beer, please." As Dean watched the bartender fill his order his attention was drawn to the conversation taking place next to him.

"Hi, Marion, I didn't think you'd be here tonight with what's going on at the library lately," the blond two stools down said to the newest arrival. "How is James doing? I heard he got pretty banged up."

Marion answered, "He'll be okay, he has a concussion and half a dozen stitches in the back of his head. He said it was the ghost that did it to him. It's hard to believe she did it because she's never been violent in all the years she's been in the library."

"I remember her from when I was a kid. It was like getting a hug from a special friend when she found you in the library," said Lisa the stunning blonde.

"Yeah, she was comforting, it's hard for me to believe she actually hurt James and is causing damage," said Jan, the red head sitting next to Dean.

"I know this sounds weird but Mrs. Bedoin was the reason I became a librarian. I know she's the reason I spent so much time in the old library. I learned to love books and the library was a safe place when mom and dad were going at each other," Marion said.

"I remember reading _Through the Looking Glass,_ and feeling Mrs. Bedoin with me. I loved the book and use to pretend I could have conversations with the talking flowers, do you remember this part?"

'_There's a tree in the middle,' said the Rose. 'What else is it good for?'_

'_But what could it do, if any danger came?' Alice asked._

'_It could bark,' said the Rose._

'_It says bough-wough!' cried a Daisy. 'That's why its branches are called boughs.' _

"I loved that book, too," exclaimed Jan. "It seemed to come to life when you opened it and began to read then pretty soon you'd feel Mrs. Bedoin there."

"When did Mrs. Bedoin stop coming to you?" Marion asked, "I was around ten or twelve when she left me."

"Gosh, I must have been about the same age. I never really thought about it before," said Lisa.

"She was kind of like Santa Claus in a way. Once you get to a certain age you just stopped believing."

"What are you talking about?" interrupted Dean. "Santa's not real? Who brings me stuff for Christmas when I've been good? You ladies have crushed my innocence," Dean said with a sly smile.

Hearing this, Morgan stopped by to check on drinks for the ladies, then turning to Dean said. "I'll just bet Santa stopped coming by for you a long time ago."

Covering his heart with his hand and tossing his head back Dean replied, "You wound me. Hi, my name is Dean and you are?" flashing his trademark smile.

"I'm certain our names aren't that important to your type," replied Morgan. "I hardly think your heart is so close to the surface that one little comment would have any effect."

"Morgan, you really should be nicer to paying customers," scolded Lisa. Extending her newly manicured hand to Dean she said, "I'm Lisa, and these are my friends Marion and Jan. Don't mind Morgan she's a bitch most of the time."

"Lisa," Morgan said sharply, "I'm not a bitch. I'm just tired of good looking guys coming in here, hitting on us, thinking they're God's gift."

"So you think I'm good looking?" Dean asked, again flashing his smile.

"Well let's put it this way, you're not a cousin from Dubuque. You haven't been married to any one of us and this is the first time we've seen you in here. That alone gives you bonus points," Lisa said with a tinkle in her eye.

"I guess now would not be a good time to mention that I'm from Kansas," Dean quipped. "So what is the story on this ghost?" Dean asked leaning slightly towards the girls. "It sounds like she's been around awhile."

Marion answered, "Since the 1950's – shortly after she died. My mother talked about her being at the old library when mom was a child. It really surprised everyone when she showed up at the new library shortly after opening day."

"I have heard of haunted houses where the ghost lingers, but have never heard of a ghost that moves across town," Lisa added with a self important grin.

Jan, not to be outdone reached for Dean's hand and added, "I've heard she was one of the first female librarians in the county, and that even when she was fired she kept working, on a volunteer basis."

"So, when did the library open?" Dean asked thinking research wasn't so bad after all. A cold beer and a couple of hot chicks really made it bearable.

"The old library opened around 1910 or there about." Lisa said as she withdrew a cigarette from her purse, put it to her lips and waited for a light.

"Actually, the Carnegie Library opened in February of 1912," Marion corrected.

Reaching for the matches on the bar Dean struck one as Lisa cupped his hand and touched it to her cigarette. Drawing in deeply, she mouthed a thank you as she released the smoke from her lungs and blew the match out.

"You said the librarian worked, even after they fired her. Do you know why she was fired in the first place?" Dean asked thinking if he wasn't careful this chick might lean over and take a big old bite out of him.

"I don't remember the particulars but I think it had to do with her getting married?" Jan said warming to the conversation. "It's hard to believe that being married is reason enough to be fired from a job. Just think if that happened now Mrs. Bedoin would never have to work again for all the money she could win in a lawsuit."

"Jan, Mrs. Bedoin wasn't a librarian for the money, even now that's not why you get into the business. She loved being with the children. Helping children learn to love books and showing them that they could do anything they could dream, that is what Mrs. Bedoin was all about," Marion fervently replied.

Finishing his beer Dean caught Morgan's attention indicating his desire for another. "Well, I should leave you to your ladies night out. Looks like there is an open pool table."

Lisa turned as Dean strode away, "Nice from all angles. I wouldn't mind waking up to that everyday."

"The problem with that dream is he'll probably be fat and flabby by fifty," Morgan added with a smirk as she headed down the bar to fill another order.

As the evening wore on Morgan grudgingly admired Dean's skill at both pool and darts. Some of the regulars were beginning to grumble about their losses to the newcomer.

After checking the bar for any orders Morgan went out the back of the bar to catch a few drags on a cigarette. Taking the last drag Morgan dropped the butt on the ground, crushed it out and bent to pick it up when she heard a sound that got her heart pumping…the sound of pure Chevy muscle. Standing up, turning towards the sound to see a black Impala with tires squealing pull out of the parking lot.

Who was driving it? Returning to the bar Morgan took a quick inventory of customers to find two regulars, Tony and Mike, and the new guy, Dean were gone. It didn't take long to figure out that the Impala belonged to Dean. A car like that would not go unnoticed.

SNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

AN: This is my first attempt at writing fanfic, so feedback is welcome!

10


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Where have all the Libraries gone?

Walking into the room he would share with his brother Dean wasn't surprised to see Sam hunched over the laptop. "Hey, Sammy, how was your night?" Dean said taking off his jacket and shoes.

"Just fine snuggled in with my laptop, I couldn't be happier. Did you get your needs taken care of?" Sam said glancing over the top of the screen.

"Oh, yeah baby brother, I had four women competing for my attention and people lined up to play pool and darts and give me their hard earned money, I'm up two hundred bucks. Today was a good day to be Dean," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well I'm so glad you had a good time while I've been stuck here working," Sam said with his voice laced with sarcasm.

"It wasn't all fun and games for me. I found a little bit of information about the activity at the library," Dean said stretching out on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, right I'm sure you worked the bar talking about library. I would have liked to have seen Dean the geek in action. What did you get besides the phone numbers of the local barflies?"

"I'll have you know I didn't…"Dean stopped himself before he could finish the statement. But not before he had said too much.

Sam jumped up out of the chair hollering at the top of us lungs, "Mark the calendar, Dean Winchester struck out in Jackson County," he said with a celebratory dance. "I'll bet the four women competing for your attention were a bunch of dried up librarian types?" Sam asked, poking at Dean to get a rise out of him.

"I'll have you know they were all good looking and only one was a librarian," Dean answered rising to the bait Sam had set.

"What kind of pick up line did you use, 'Read a good book lately?' or 'Have you heard about the ghost in the library?' Sam asked in a surly voice.

"I didn't have to use any lines," Dean stated, ignoring the comment about phone numbers. "I sat down at the bar next to a couple of hotties, then Marion, she's the librarian, came in and they were talking about the ghost. I just sat back and listened. It wasn't until they were talking about Santa that I joined the conversation."

"What does Santa have to do with this ghost?" Sam asked his interest peaked.

"Santa has nothing to do with the ghost, that's how I got into the conversation. Haven't you been listening?" Dean said and went on to explain, "The girls were saying that the ghost of Mrs. Bedoin lost interest and quit coming around when they got to be about 10 or 12 years old and one of them said it was like when you stopped believing in Santa."

"Did you learn anything we could actually use to find out what exactly we're dealing with?" Sam asked waspishly.

"Hey, Sammy, take it easy," Dean said putting his hands up in a defensive gesture. "I promise you'll get to go next time. I don't think it was a good idea to leave you here by yourself. All work and no play makes Sammy a cranky boy."

"I'm not a cranky two year old, Dean. I just want you to cut to the chase. What did you find that we can use?"

"Like I said our ghost is a Mrs. Bedoin, she died in the fifties and has been in the library ever since. She moved from the old location to the new one. The women I talked to said that she was a comfort to small children, but when they got to be about ten to twelve years old she deserts them for the new crop of little kids," Dean finished with a 'tah-dah' flourish of his hand.

"That's not much for three hours work, but do you know how she moved or why she's acting up?"

"Well, no but that didn't take me three hours, that was the first fifteen minutes. The rest of the time I was replenishing our money supply," even to his own ears Dean could hear the whine in his voice. Obviously not all of his needs were taken care of tonight, he thought; I may have to go back to the bar tomorrow.

"Okay, so we've got an angry spirit. But we already knew that, from all reports she has become more active since February," Sam restated.

"But what is causing the escalation?" Dean asked from his reclining position. "Something had to trigger the old broad."

"I've checked the local paper, the escalation in activity increased in February and March, but really came to a head in April when the Library closed to the public," Sam said consulting his notes.

"So, maybe it was the closure of the library that pissed the old girl off. Now we've got to find out how she moved any ideas?" Dean asked hopefully.

Sam continued as if Dean had never spoken, "It's weird but this whole region has closed its public libraries. From what I've found the counties have lost funding from timber sales and now there's no money for libraries and other basic services."

"Since when have we become crusaders for public funding?"

"This really isn't about public funding, it's about the library. Here's what I've got so far. The library was built in 1912, it seems the haunting began in the mid 50's after the death of the librarian Mrs. Mary Bedoin. She worked at the library from the time it opened until she got married in 1921. Actually the paper says she was fired after getting married. Seems they had a policy about married women working, something about not wanting to take jobs from the working man."

"That matches what Jan was said," Dean said more to himself than to Sam.

"It says here that Mrs. Bedoin volunteered after she was fired; reading to children, working the front desk and returning books to the shelves. She and her husband never had children so it was said that she volunteered to have children in her life."

"Well that's a lovely story", Dean said with a smirk. "But how does that help?"

"If you would let me continue I will come to the point," Sam said in his professorial voice. "By the time WWII came around the libraries were begging for women to work regardless of marital status. Mrs. Bedoin went back to the job she loved. She actually died in the library in 1950, had a heart attack and has been there ever since. Sightings started shortly after her death, always in the children's section and until recently no one has been hurt."

"Now we're getting somewhere," Dean said rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "So what happened next Sammy? I just love ghost stories."

"The libraries have been closed for a few weeks now and there have been many sightings of Mrs. Bedoin. She's been on the rampage, pulling books off the shelves, card catalogue files flying out of the cabinets, lights left on, doors that should be locked flung open. The last article I found says that one of the workers was hit by a flying book, ended up in the emergency room with a concussion and requiring stitches."

"That would be James," Dean said adding the few details he was able to unearth. "It must have been a big book. So where do we start?" Dean asked with genuine interest.

"Well, I would suggest the library, but it is going to be tricky getting in. With the closure the only people getting in are the community college students and even their access is restricted." Sam explained.

"We just need to get our hands on a student ID to get us in the door. After that we can have the run of the place. It shouldn't be that hard to counterfeit the ID card."

"So, any chance one of your barflies would have an ID we could nab?" Sam asked.

"Not only is there a chance, but Marion is a librarian. I'm not sure if I'm her type but you may be more to her liking. I could introduce the two of you," Dean suggested.

"You mean you would pimp me out!" Sam exclaimed. "You know Libby might be good for an ID. Maybe we should go out to the Road Runner and see if we can talk to her again," Sam said with genuine interest in seeing Libby again.

"Sammy's got a girlfriend," Dean said in a sing song voice. "Maybe we should call out there to see if she's working and check on how busy she is," Dean suggested.

"Yeah, right and this is how one side of that conversation goes. 'Hi, is Libby there? Is it really busy today? No, I don't need to talk to her.' That might just send her running back to Denver. No, we'll just go out, have some lunch and talk to her if she's available."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The lunch crowd wasn't much smaller than the crowd from the night before. In fact there were many familiar faces. Spotting Libby, Sam led the way to a table near her. "Is this one of your tables, Libby?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Go ahead, have a seat I'll be back for your order in a bit," Libby said with a smile that lit the room.

"Sam, it looks like she's got it bad for you. Make sure you use that to our advantage."

"Hey, Libby it looks like you've got help today." Sam said stating the obvious, as two other waitresses passed by.

"Today I'm on the early shift, I've got classes this afternoon. Have you guys decided want you want? We're still serving breakfast; the chicken fried steak is excellent," she said giving Dean her attention.

"That sounds great, Libby. I'll take the chicken fried steak breakfast with eggs over easy and wheat toast, please? Thank you." Dean said with a sidelong glance at Sam. "See I do have a manner or two."

"Yeah, and it looks like you used them all up for today. Dean, you really should pace yourself. After all this could shock your system and cause untold damage," Sam said with a smile that staggered Libby with its intensity.

"Wh, what will you have, Sam?" Libby stuttered.

"I'll have a turkey sandwich with swiss on sourdough and potato salad. Thank you."

Libby turned to go to the kitchen as Dean leaned across to Sam and said, "Good job, Sammy. Find out if she's going to the library and see if you can catch a ride and try to get that library card."

"What are you going to do if I go with Libby?"

"You worry about getting the card. I'll pick you up outside the library in a couple hours. I'm going to see if I can find Marion and her friends to see if I can find out any more about Mrs. Bedoin and how she got from the old library to the new one. Call if you need me come get you sooner."

Libby stopped at the table with their order saying, "Ruthie is going to take over my tables. I've got to go now if I'm going to get some studying done before class. It was good to see you both."

"Ah, Libby," Sam said totally focused on the waitress, "are you going to the library to study? I've got some research I need to do for a paper I'm writing on the library closure, and I was hoping to talk to someone about the services still offered. Would you mind if I tagged along?"

Dean watched his little brother with pride glowing in his eyes. '_The kid is working this like a pro, it's almost like his channeling me_,' Dean thought with more than a little pride.

"I'll be leaving in about fifteen minutes. I hate to hurry you through your lunch," Libby said with concern, "But if you're ready I can give you a lift."

"I'll be ready to go when you are, Libby" Sam promised as he dug into his sandwich. Turning his attention to his brother, Sam asked, "Dean could you get the laptop out of the car for me. I'll be done with this in a flash but I don't want to hold Libby up with a stop at the car."

"Sure, no problem I'll just let my breakfast get cold while you make off with the smart chick." Dean began shoveling the chicken fried steak and eggs, it was obvious he wasn't going to the car until his meal was gone and at the pace he set it wouldn't be much longer.

"Dude, slow down you'll choke and I really don't have time to give you the Heimlich. You choke you are the mercy of this crowd," Sam said chuckling at the picture Dean made. It was like watching a pie eating contest, no manners, just fast shoveling a quick swallow followed by a quick gulp of hot coffee.

Slapping the table with both hands Dean said triumphantly, "Done." Getting up from the table Dean ran out to the Impala grabbed the laptop and made a stop at the trunk. "No need for Sammy to go with Libby unprepared," he muttered under his breath, as he slipped something into the laptop satchel.

……………………………………………………….

Walking out the back of the restaurant Sam fell into step with Libby. She had changed from her work uniform into jeans, tank top and over-sized denim shirt, '_she's beautiful and she isn't even aware of it,' _Sam thought as they approached her car. Sam almost groaned when he saw the little Ford Focus, it wouldn't be an easy fit for his 6'4" frame.

Libby unlocked the car, slid in and waited as Sam contemplated folding his 6'4" frame into the little blue Ford Focus. "You can move the seat back and recline the back rest if it would be more comfortable. I didn't realize how tall you are. I guess there are advantages to being short," Libby said with a self conscious laugh.

"That's alright, it's not that far to the library," Sam said as he folded into the Focus, his knees pressed into the dash. Reclining the seat made it more bearable to sit but harder to function as navigator, which he usually did for Dean. "I really appreciate you giving me a lift. I'm writing a paper about the library closure and thought I'd talk to some of the staff. I'd like to find out how they are dealing with the closure and maybe talk to some of the people using the available areas."

"I'm not sure if you'll be able to get into the library, it's closed to the public. We have to use our college ID card to get in and I don't know if they would honor another schools ID. It's like the whole place is on lock down. The people at Friends of the Library Bookstore might be able to help you."

"Well I appreciate the lift whether I get in to see anyone or not. Sometimes I just need a break from Dean, he can be more than a little wearing," Sam said wearily.

"You two seem so close. It must be nice to know he's always there for you, someone to talk to and someone who cares whether you stay or go," Libby said wistfully.

"Yeah, he always has my back, but sometimes it would be nice if he'd just get off it."

"That's what family does, Sam. Do you know how lucky you are to have Dean on your side? I've been on my own since I was seventeen, the only family I have is my great-aunt and we just recently reconnected. I think you'd like her, she's lived here most of her life and knows a lot of old stories about the library. You know, there are stories about a ghost that has been in the library since the 1950's," she said glancing at Sam to see if he believed her. "My aunt told me she used to see the ghost when she was a young girl."

"Really, there's a ghost at the library? Have you ever seen it?" Sam asked, hoping not to sound too interested.

"No, I haven't but just recently one of the library workers was injured by her. My great aunt talks about seeing her in the children's section of the old library. But she has been sighted at the new library since it opened in 2004. I thought once a ghost haunts a place that they are there to stay."

"That's a common misconception. It's not easy for them to move on or move to another location unless they are trapped in an object. When the object gets moved they have no choice but to go with it."

Libby cast a glance at Sam as she was pulling into the parking lot in front of the library, "How do you know all that?"

"I read it in a library once," Sam quipped.

Walking towards the library Libby pointed out the coffee shop and the Friends of the Library Bookstore. "We'll try to get you in, but like I said I'm not sure it will work," Libby said with an apologetic smile.

Sam watched as Libby reached into her backpack for her card. She showed it to the security clerk and was signaled through. The officer asked for Sam's id and when he was unable to produce it was escorted to the door, "Sorry, son but I can't let you in without your id. You all were told that you had to have your id to get in. You can wait for your girlfriend at the bookstore or coffee shop."

"Thanks, I just might do that Ed," Sam said turning to enter the coffee shop. "Have a nice day."

Sam ordered his coffee, sat at a table near the wall of windows and when he opened the laptop found what Dean had slipped into the satchel. Lying on the touch pad was a foil wrapped Trojan. "Asshole, she's not that kind of girl," Sam muttered as he slipped it into his pocket.

…………………………………………….

Libby trying to find a quiet corner to work in wandered toward the children's section as if drawn to it. The closer she came the louder the voice got.

"Where are the children? What have you done with them?" the voice shrieked. "Why have you taken my children from me?"

Libby turned toward the voice and saw for the first time in her life a real ghost. Startled by the sight she turned from the apparition and started to move away. Taking only a couple of steps on knees turning to jelly she was spun back towards the ghost. The boney fingers of Mrs. Bedoin bit into her arms as she continued to scream, "Where are the children? What have you done with them? Why have you taken them from me?"

Struggling to pull away from the ghost Libby felt a coldness emanating from the spirit. Shaking with fear Libby swung her backpack towards the apparition. She saw the backpack pass through the ghost but the hold on her arm released and she was able to escape.

Running blindly past security and out of the library Libby made it to the curb before she was pulled again, this time against a solid form. This time the hands that clasp her seemed kind and soothing, the scent faintly familiar then all went dark.

9


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine but they're coming back to my house for a third season. Yeah!

Thank you, TraSan for introducing me to fanfic and for beta'ing for me.

Chapter 3 - Where Have All the Libraries Gone?

Sam was in deep concentration when he heard a commotion at the library entrance and saw Libby dash past the coffee shop. Without a thought Sam ran after her, "Libby, wait!" Just as she stepped off the curb Sam grabbed her, pulling her out of harms way. "Are you okay? Sam asked as he took in the fear in her eyes, the tears streaming down her face and her eyes roll into the back of her head.

Sam eased her to the sidewalk as a crowd began to gather. Looking around for someone to help Sam spied Ed, the security guard. "Ed, can you keep these people back while I get Libby back to the library?"

"Sure, take her around the security desk to the office there's a couch there. Should I call for an ambulance?"

"I don't think she'll need an ambulance, but if you could give us a few minutes I'll check her over," Sam said as he lifted Libby and carried her to the door. Once inside the library Sam made his way to the security office. Laying Libby on the couch with her feet propped above her head he thought of the hunt. He and Dean would need an ID to get into the library and this might be their best chance at getting one.

Even knowing this, Sam hesitated not wanting to take advantage of the situation. Libby lay unconscious on the couch but how much longer would it last? Finally Sam made his decision, he'd lift the ID, get it to Dean to have a forgery made and get it back in Libby's backpack.

Reaching into the backpack Sam easily located the ID card. Looking over his shoulder at the slight sound coming from the couch Sam pocketed the card and closed the bag, almost instantly regretting his decision. Libby came to just as Sam zipped the backpack closed.

With a gasp and cry Libby tried to sit up on the couch only to fall back weakly. "What's going on? Where are we and how did I get here?" Libby asked in a jumble.

"Its okay, Libby, we're in the security office at the library. I'm not sure what happened to cause it but you passed out on the sidewalk," concern obvious in his voice and in the worry lines on Sam's brow. "What happened in there?"

"Sam, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Libby said as she sat up, this time getting to an upright position and putting her feet on the floor.

"Try me. I've heard and seen a lot of crazy stuff. Not that this is crazy, if it's what I think it is," Sam said leaning towards Libby, taking her hands in his and looking into her eyes. "It's ok, Libby you can tell me."

"Sam, I don't know where to start," Libby pulled her hands free and stood to pace the small office. "It was so weird, I went in to find a quiet place to sit, and you wouldn't think that would be hard with the library closed to the public. I wandered toward the Children's section and heard a voice saying, "_Where are the children? What have you done with them?" _(then the voice shrieked.)_ "Why have you taken my children from me? _Then I felt her grab me by the arms and it hurt,_"_ absently rubbing her upper arms. "That really freaked me out. I swung my backpack and I saw it pass through her, then her grasp was broken. I started to run and the last thing I remember was being grabbed again, but it felt different somehow." Libby stopped pacing and sank down on the couch next to Sam. "It was you that grabbed me the last time wasn't it? I could tell it was different than when the ghost grabbed me."

"Yeah, Libby it was me. You weren't watching where you were going and you ran into traffic. I'm just glad I saw you in time to keep you from getting hurt. Now, let me look at your arms," he said pulling the denim shirt off her shoulders.

The bruising was deep and already a dark purple, tenderly Sam probed the bruise to check for any hidden damage. While helping Libby back into her over shirt Sam turned towards the door when he heard the knock, followed closely by the entrance of Ed.

"So, young man, how's your girl? She doesn't look much the worse for wear." Turning his attention to Libby, Ed said, "You are one lucky lady, you were out past me before I could stop you and this guy of yours was out the door and pulled you out of the path of a car. The driver stopped to check how you were. She didn't think she'd hit you but she wasn't sure." Turning again to Sam, "You're quite the hero, the local TV news is heading this way, seems some of the kids in the library said it was that ghost. They'll want to talk to both of you."

"Sam, I don't want to talk to anyone about this. Let's get out of here before it's too late," Libby said pleading with her eyes.

"It's too late, they just drove up. Since the closure the other exits have been locked. The only way out is through the front doors. Sorry," Ed said with an apologetic smile.

"Look, Ed is there any way you could let us out one of the other exits," Sam said looking for an alternate route out of the office and building. "Libby really isn't up to talking to reporters right now. Maybe you could point us in the right direction and delay the reporters long enough for us to get away. Could you do that, Ed? I'm just trying to protect my girl," he said with a conspiratorial wink.

"I really shouldn't but she still looks pretty shaken up," seeming to weigh the options Ed finally made his decision. "If you head out to the left back corner near the campus you can get out there. I go out that way for a smoke every now and then. Be sure to close the door behind you."

"Thanks, Ed, we really appreciate your help," Sam said taking Libby's hand and hefting her backpack Sam headed in the direction Ed had indicated.

"Wait just a minute," Ed called after Sam and Libby.

Sam turned as panic began to rise.

"You forgot your satchel in the coffee shop. I picked it up on my way in. I didn't want our hero to lose his laptop."

Relief flooded through Sam as Ed brought his laptop to him. "Thanks, Ed. I had forgotten all about it with all the excitement." Shaking hands with the helpful security guard Sam shouldered his bag and lead the way out of the library.

"Libby, does this exit let us out near where we parked the car?"

"Its going to put us about two blocks from the car, but its easy to cut through the next building and back around the corner."

Before exiting the building Sam stuffed a wad of paper into the lock then closed the door and made a production of checking to make sure the door was secure before following Libby into the next building. Taking mental notes of the path they took Sam followed closely thinking, "_This may be the way for Dean and I to get to the old girl."_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

As Sam and Libby drove off Dean smiled at the picture Sam had made folding into the small Ford. Maybe now Sam would stop whining about the leg room in the Impala. _"You know maybe I should have given Sam some weaponry for fighting the ghost, instead of providing personal protection if Sam put the moves on Libby,"_ Dean thought as he got into the Impala and headed to townIt wasn't likely Sammy would run into the ghost today anyway.

Now it was time to find his new friends from last night, score an ID card and figure out the best way to get into the library. This was one job Dean wanted to finish quickly. He hadn't been around when Sam had met Jess, but he'd seen the way his baby brother had looked at Libby.

Pulling into the bar Dean noticed a sweet ride parked at the back of the lot. Parking next to the classic Pontiac Dean let out an appreciative whistle. The GTO was in excellent condition, a medium metallic blue with a white interior, and not a ding or dent anywhere. Walking around the car Dean checked for any indication of an alarm system. Not seeing any of the obvious indicators Dean stepped to the front, reached under the hood to release the latch.

Again Dean whistled as his eyes devoured the scene before him. A 428 cubic inch race engine, Edelbrock polished aluminum heads, chrome valve covers, chrome air cleaner cover with the Pontiac emblem, chrome on everything that could take a chrome finish. _"Man, the dude driving this ride must be compensating for a lot. The car was obviously a chick magnet. Chicks rarely knew anything about what went on under the hood but this was sure to impress,"_ Dean thought as he became totally enthralled with the mechanical marvel before him.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?! Back away from the car and you may not get hurt."

"_That voice does not belong to a dude,"_ Dean thought as he put up his hands and backed away from the GTO. "Sorry, I just couldn't seem to help myself. That is one beautiful car!" Turning around Dean came face to face with the bartender from last night. She had looked good behind the bar but that didn't prepare him for the beauty standing before him in the broad daylight.

"You… I should have known. Don't you have any understanding of private property? That car doesn't belong to you so keep your friggin' hands off. You're lucky I just don't kick your ass."

"_Damn, she looks mad enough to kick my ass without even breaking a sweat," _Dean thought as he put his hands out in a submissive manner. Making sure the she devil in front of him couldn't mistake the gesture as one of aggression. "I'm really sorry. Your car is beautiful! I drive the Impala there and classic cars draw me like a bee to honey. Before I knew what I was doing I raised the hood," Dean babbled, her attitude and the look in her eye slowly began to change. "Did you buy the car locally?" Dean asked.

"Are you kidding? I may own the bar but even I couldn't buy this car," Morgan answered. "I restored the car over the last six years. Everything I have is in that building," she said pointing at the bar, "and in this car. What I couldn't do myself I scrimped and saved until I could get it done. She really is beautiful, but it took a lot of time and money to bring her inner beauty out."

"You know, Morgan that is your name isn't it? You are probably the perfect woman for me," Dean said with his mega watt smile. "You're beautiful, you own a bar and you certainly have an appreciation for mechanical muscle."

"You're just saying that to keep me from kicking your ass," Morgan said with a smile of her own. "I noticed your car last night when you left. I didn't know it was you until I got back into the bar and figured out who had left. There's nothing like a muscle car to draw my attention. What have you got under the hood? After all, you've seen mine, how about you show me yours?" The twinkle in her eye said more about her interest than her words ever would.

"Sure, I'll show you mine, but you'll have to at least buy me a beer," Dean said as he raised the hood on the Impala. Although his engine compartment couldn't compare to the GTO he still spoke with great pride of the work he had done to restore the Impala after the wreck that nearly cost him his life, and had in fact cost his dad's life.

Stepping back from Impala and gently closing the hood Dean turned towards Morgan, "So, how about that beer? I hope you weren't disappointed by what you saw."

"Not at all, you've done a great job in a short amount of time," Morgan shot back at Dean. Reaching out to close the hood of the GTO her hand met Dean's as he covered hers and closed the hood gently. The shock that rocketed through her body staggered her; she had never reacted this strongly to anyone. Warning bells sounded in her brain as they made there way into the cool, dark interior of her bar, _"I have to stop this now!"_ Morgan thought as she made her way behind the bar.

The change in Morgan didn't go unnoticed by Dean, outside Morgan had been warm and playful with him. Walking into the dim interior had cooled her considerably. She became cold and distant in the moments it took to get behind the bar.

Once behind the bar Morgan was again in control of her emotions. This was her comfort zone, here she was boss and in total control of the situation. "What will you have, Dean?"

"Whatever you have on tap is fine. Nothing light, you may as well not drink, if all you're drinking is light beer. Great taste always wins over less filling."

"It's a little early if you're looking for Lisa and the girls." The change in subject was abrupt to say the least but there was no going back to the light banter of just a few minutes ago. "They usually don't come in until after five, but they are here every night. Not big drinkers any of them they just like hanging out and unwinding. Watch yourself with Lisa, she'll come on to you but if you try anything with her she's liable to cut your heart out with a dull knife."

"Ahhh, you're warning me off your friends," Dean said teasingly. "That must mean you want me for yourself," Dean said with a smile.

"No, I just don't want you playing with my friends then leaving town when the wind changes. I've seen the damage your type can do in a small town. The aftermath could rival one of those tornadoes you hear about on the news. Just stay away from us!"

Reaching across the bar and grabbing her hand as she set the pint down Dean said, "It's too late, I'm already too close to you right now and you are scarred! Don't run from this. Don't run from me. I'll leave your friends alone but I can't promise to leave you alone."

Jerking her hand away Morgan said defiantly, "Look, Dean I don't need this kind of aggravation in my life. I've got the bar to run. I'm here sixteen hours a day. I've got a bartender to hire and train, and I don't want you here."

"Morgan, I can help, at least for a while and you need me." Softening his tone Dean continued, "Let me help, I've spent quite a bit of time in a bar and have some experience as a bartender. As long as I can end my shift between midnight and three I can certainly fit it into my schedule."

"You can help as long as you understand it's just business!" Morgan was fighting to stay calm, a fight she felt sure to lose. "I'm still going to look for a new bartender, when I find one you are out! Is that clear?!"

"Very clear, I'm working for you for a few days. I can't hit on your friends and you would prefer that I not hit on you," Dean continued with a devil may care attitude, "like that's going to stop me. That about sums it up, right?"

"Here's an apron, let's get busy. We've got to stock the bar, check the levels on the kegs and get this place opened. We'll have a bunch of guys from Bear Creek in here in about thirty minutes.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sam and Libby made it to the car without running into any reporters, although the news van was still parked in front of the library. Handing Libby the backpack Sam offered, "If you'd like I can drive you home. I'll call Dean and have him pick me up later."

"Thanks, Sam I'm not sure I'm steady enough to drive. Are you sure you don't mind?" Handing Sam the keys she asked, "What about the paper you're writing, did you get any research done?"

"Yeah, the people at the book store were a great help." Getting into the car Sam adjusted the seat and mirrors as best he could, there was more leg room but it would be a pain to drive the stick shift. "I got a lot of background information; I'll have to go talk to the commissioners to get their point of view."

Pulling into traffic Sam made a couple of significant lurches before he was comfortable with the clutch action.

"You'll need to make a right at the next light," Libby said after the second lurch. "My aunt lives in the historic district. It's a great house built in the 1920's it's the house Aunt Jennie grew up in. Her parents bought it just before Aunt Jennie was born in January of 1938. Turn left on Oakdale, it's the third house on the right."

Pulling to a stop in front of the light blue craftsman Sam said, "This looks like a great neighborhood. I love houses with big yards, big trees and not a single car up on blocks." Sam said as he glanced at the craftsman styled homes. "Looks like a great place to be a kid, plenty of space to play, lots of places to hide."

Libby twisted in her seat to look directly at Sam, "Oh, where you a big hide and seek player growing up? This house has all kinds of nooks and crannies, I wish I had grown up in a place like this one. I grew up in an apartment building with too many people around. I don't want that for my kids. That's part of the reason I came here."

"Yeah, Dean and I were big on hide and seek. This house reminds of the house in Lawrence, I never really lived there but the feeling is the same. There was even a big tree in front," Sam said wistfully. "You said you don't want apartment life for your kids, are these kids in your future or kids in the present?"

Libby glanced towards the house and then turned to face Sam, "Yes," she said simply. Not a moment later two children came running down the stairs of the porch racing towards the car parked at the curb.

"We'd better stop them before they get to the street. I'm not sure I have it in me to be a hero again today," Sam said as he climbed out of the car.

"Rachel! Michael! Stop where you are!" The words were sharp and result instantaneous, both children skidded to a halt before reaching the sidewalk.

"You're home, we missed you!" the children cried in unison.

"Yes I am, now march inside and come out of the house like civilized children, not the heathens you appear to be. Now go, close the door and try it again!" Libby said in a stern voice. As the children complied with the command Libby turned to Sam to explain. "When we lived in Denver they weren't allowed to rush out of the house because it wasn't in the best of neighborhoods. Here it's a game we play almost daily."

Turning his attention to the front door Sam watched as the children walked sedately onto the porch, waved to their mother and waited until she gave the signal.

Again the children came bounding down the steps but this time their mother was running towards them, meeting in the middle of the lawn, scooping both children into her arms and falling to the ground in a heap of squeals and much laughter.

Sam stood on the curb not wanting to break up the reunion. The love of this family brought a tear to Sam's eye. It wasn't that he ever felt unloved growing up, but he and Dean had never had this sort of homecoming with their father. It was always quite late when John would return from a hunt. It seemed now that all the parting and returning of his father happened after the sun had gone down or before it rose.

Sam was pulled back to the present by an insistent tugging on his pant leg. Looking down he saw a miniature of Libby staring up at him. "Hey mister, come on you're going to miss cookies if you don't hurry."

"We must hurry then," Sam said as he scooped Rachel up, ran up the stairs and into the house. "Where do we go to get cookies, Rachel?"

"The kitchen, of course, silly," Rachel said as she squirmed out of Sam's grasp and ran towards the back of the house.

Sam followed at a more sedate pace, entering the kitchen he found Libby and Michael at the table with a glass of milk and a pile of homemade cookies. Rachel climbed up to the table in front of the last glass of milk.

"Auntie Jennie, please get a glass for Mommy's friend, he wants cookies, too."

Sam turned to see Aunt Jennie bringing another glass of milk and a second plate of cookies. "Please don't go to any trouble for me," Sam said as he extended his hands for the cookies and milk.

"Its no trouble, we always have cookies and milk when Libby comes home from class. Dear, you are early are you not feeling well today?" Aunt Jennie asked as she carefully took in Libby's appearance, thinking, _"Her color is a bit high, perhaps the young man has something to do with her coming home early."_

Libby looking a bit uncomfortable under the close scrutiny of her aunt replied, "Really Aunt Jennie I'm fine. This is my friend Sam. Sam, this is my Great Aunt Jennie and my kids, Michael and Rachel. Say hello to Sam."

"Hello, Sam," chimed the voices of the children. "We're four exactly the same but we don't look a like. We're fraternity twins. Isn't that right Mommy?"

Coughing to cover her laugh Libby said, "Almost, you are fraternal twins, not fraternity twins. Fraternity is like brotherhood or a social club for men in college."

"Are you a fraternity, Sam?" Rachel asked.

"Not now, but I used to be in a fraternity when I was in law school," Sam answered seriously.

"Why aren't you in school anymore? Mommy says you must finish school to better yourself," Michael said shyly from his mother's side.

"My big brother and dad needed my help. I'm just taking some time off from school. It's kind of like summer vacation for me right now," Sam explained, until now he hadn't really thought of going back to law school. Maybe, just maybe that could happen for him. "Oh man, Dean," Sam exclaimed. "I forgot to call Dean. Please excuse me, I'll go outside to make the call."

Dialing Dean's cell as he walked out the front door Sam felt ashamed for not thinking of his brother. Dean would be frantic. The brothers were rarely apart from more than a couple hours at a time. Listening to the phone ring and then Dean voice mail answer Sam was sure something was terribly wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Sam and Dean, dolls or action figures? I'm thinking both! ; )

Chapter 4

Dean had been running his butt off since Morgan tossed him the apron. The bunch from Bear Creek turned out to be thirteen guys with big appetites, big mouths and no idea how to tip. In fact there didn't seem to be much tipping going on, aside from beer bottles. Dean worked hard to keep up and Morgan wasn't yelling at him anymore.

Before long Lisa, Jan and Marion came in for their nightly bitch and beer session. Lisa made it a point to sit towards the end of the bar that Dean was manning.

"What will it be ladies?" Dean said as he wiped the bar, set out napkins and a fresh bowl of pretzels.

"Dean," Lisa purred, "I'd just love a Screaming Orgasm. Do you think you could take care of me?"

"Sure, no problem, Lisa. Just give me a minute to get you going," Dean said with a killer smile, as he reached for the blender.

"Let me tell you now it's going to take a lot longer that than a minute to get me going," Lisa shot back as she studied her nails.

"Lisa, you know the rules. Dean's off limits as long as he's working for me! I won't have you harassing the help," Morgan said as she passed by.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Morgan?" Lisa carped. "You certainly aren't the moral majority or the keeper of the key to my chastity belt."

"My God, Lisa just stop it," Jan with growing concern for her two friends. "You and Morgan have been at each other for years."

"Lisa, my bar my rules," Morgan said as she planted herself next to Dean. "Leave my bartender alone!"

"What was that about a chastity belt?" Dean asked with an innocent smile and a flourish Dean poured the drink and set it in front of Lisa. "Jan, Marion, what can I get for you?"

"Beer is fine for us, Dean," Marion said as she turned on the barstool to watch the news update on the situation at the library.

"This just in from our reporter in the field, Andrea what's the latest?" the news anchor asked as she turned to the stage left camera.

"Thank you, Jackie. We're outside the library where just minutes ago one of the co-eds using the facility was allegedly attacked. The victim was whisked away before this reporter could obtain a statement. Back to you in the studio, Jackie."

"Oh, shit! Sammy." Dean exclaimed as he ran to grab his cell phone. "Where are you little brother?" Flipping the cell open it began to chirp, indicating a missed call, it was Sam.

"Dean, I've got an ID and a back way in. Libby was attacked by the ghost, I've taken her home. Call me. Oh, and Libby is ok just shaken up."

"Morgan, I've got to go make a call. I'll be right back," Dean said as he strode out of the bar, unaware of the hungry look in Lisa's eyes.

"Damn it, Dean get back here," Morgan yelled with a stamp of her foot as she hurled a wet bar towel at Dean's retreating back. "You've got a job to do and I need you here!"

"Morgan, give the guy a break. He said he'd be back." Reaching across the bar to grab Morgan before she stalked off Marion said, "Girl you need to chill out, your customers will wait. These guys won't leave for a couple hours."

……………………………………………………..

"Sam, where are you?" Dean said with more than a little concern. Working in the bar with Morgan he hadn't realized how much time had passed.

"I'm at Libby's house, I told you that in my message. Where have you been? You were supposed to pick me up over four hours ago and I called you about two hours ago. Where are you?"

"I'm at the bar. Morgan needed help and I figured we could use the money. I've been trying to get more information on our ghost. "

"You're working for Morgan? Yeah, right," Sam said with an incredulous tone. "Look, Dean we can get into the library. We just have to find out where the old girl is hiding. I've been talking to Libby's Great Aunt Jennie and I think she may be able to help. Any chance you'll come back to the motel tonight, or are you going home with Morgan?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Dude, I'm not sure how late I'll be but I'll be back," Dean said scathingly. "Can you get a ride back to the motel? Maybe Libby could give you a lift. I'll meet you there, don't wait up."

"Yeah, don't worry about me, Dean. I'll get a ride or walk it's not far from Libby's to the motel. Don't you worry your pretty little head. You go back to work, I'll see what else I can find out about our ghost," Sam said with an accusatory tone.

Dean hung up, thrust the phone into his pocket and returned to the bar. Gone was the friendly banter. In its place was a sullen Dean.

Morgan tried to ignore the change but it soon became evident that if she didn't do something all hell was going to break lose and from the look on Dean face he wouldn't be acting in the best interest of her bar.

"Hey, Dean would you mind taking out the garbage before it starts to overflow? While you're at it why don't you take a break, I may not pay much but even slaves deserve a rest period," Morgan said with a jovial tone.

Dean did as Morgan asked, gathered all the trash and took tossed it to the dumpster. As he turned to close the gate he was caught squarely on the jaw by a mean right hook. Before he could recover from the first blow he was struck again in the stomach.

"Get up an' fight! You think you can come inta this bar, take my money an' get away wif it?" Tony slurred as he rubbed his knuckles. "You're wrong!"

Dean shook his head to clear the stars as he rubbed his jaw, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Las' night you took my money an' tonight I wan' it back," Tony stated as he swayed slightly.

"Last night we played pool for cash. You lost, I won the money," Dean said as he checked out the competition. "If you couldn't afford the loss you shouldn't gamble," Dean said as he continued to goad the drunk in front of him. The other two guys with Tony didn't seem too interested in participating in the fight so Dean focused on drawing the big guy out. It might not be smart and it could get ugly, but right now ugly was looking pretty good.

"You took my money an' I wan' it back!" Tony repeated as he clenched his fists and stepped closer to Dean.

"If you think you can take the money from me then go ahead and try," Dean said menacingly, changing into a fighting stance.

Tony rushed at Dean trying to knock him off his feet.

Dean easily side-stepped the rushing bull. As Tony passed, Dean turned to deliver a kick to the big man's backside.

As Tony fell against the dumpster his two friends joined the fray. With one driving his fists into Dean's stomach as the other grabbed Dean from behind, pinning his arms to his sides.

Using the weight of Mike, the guy holding Dean from behind, as a counter balance Dean lifted his legs to kick Ray as he approached. When Dean was again supporting his own weight he slammed his head back causing Mike to loosen his grip.

Tony came charging back with arms swinging catching Dean behind the ear. Stars exploded in his brain as he crumpled to the ground losing consciousness.

Tony bent down to rifle through Dean's pockets, looking for the money he had lost the previous evening. Finding only $40 Tony straightened up to pocket the money when he heard the distinct click of the hammer of a gun being pulled back.

"I'll take that, Tony," came the controlled voice of Morgan from behind Tony. "Hand the money over and the three of you get out of here. If Dean decides to press charges I fully intend to provide the police with complete descriptions of you as well as your vehicles." The quiet rage in her voice caused Mike and Ray to back away from Tony leaving him to deal the enraged bartender.

Tony glared at Morgan as he passed the money to her. "It's obvious he got into your pants and turned your brain to shit. You'll regret this, bitch."

"The only thing I regret is not getting out here sooner looks like Dean needed a little help to even the odds. NOW get out of here! And don't come back. I won't have you beating my employees."

As Tony got into his car and tore out of the parking lot Morgan knelt to check Dean's injuries. Pulling the lid back on his right eye she checked to see if it was reactive to light. As she reached for the left eye lid Dean came to slapping her hand away.

"Just relax a minute Dean. You took quite a blow to the head." Morgan's voice was tight with adrenaline. "What the hell were you doing taking on all three of them like that? I sent you out here to cool off. I don't know what set you off but you were positively spoiling for a fight." Standing up Morgan extended her hand to help Dean get up, which he pointedly ignored. '_Idiot, stupid, proud male'_, Morgan thought as she watched Dean struggle to his feet.

Getting up slowly Dean grabbed the chain link fence until he was sure he could stand on his own. Nausea roiled through his system, '_hold on to your cookies'_ Dean thought. '_Don't go and puke now or she'll go all soft. No on second thought it will probably just piss her off.'_

"Take it easy, Dean. My guess is you've got a concussion, is there someone one can call?"

"Yeah, my brother, his number is in my cell. I'll be okay. It takes more than a sucker punch to take me out," Dean quipped still trying to hold onto the contents of his stomach. Letting go of the fence Dean stood for a few seconds before heading back into the bar. He had only taken a few steps when his knees buckled.

Morgan was there before he could drop to the ground. Getting her shoulder under his arm and wrapping her arm around his solid middle, she helped support his weight as they slowly made their way inside the bar. Once inside Morgan deposited Dean in her office.

Why don't you rest a few minutes, call your brother and then get out of here. I don't want you here at closing. You never know Tony might come back to try and finish the job. Oh yeah," she said reaching into the front pocket of her snug fitting jeans pulling out the $40 and tossing it to Dean. "Tony took this from you, thought you might want it back," she said with a shrug as she went to check on the bar.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam rejoined Libby and her family for dinner after taking Dean's call. After all Dean was tied up with Morgan at the bar and would be there for a few more hours. Now it was even more important to find out as much as he could from Great Aunt Jennie.

Dinner conversation covered all the bases. The kids' day, the wondrous things they found while playing upstairs. The adventures planned for tomorrow and the type of cookies that would be waiting when Libby got home from work.

"Come on kids, it's time for your bath. We've got to scrub hard to get the stink off you," Libby said as she reached up to hold her nose. "Phew. I don't know how you two did it. You're so little to stink so much."

"I don't stink so much, Momma," Michael whined. "You can wash Rachel an' I'll stay with Sam. It would be rude to leave him alone."

"Really, come here and let me check," Libby said as she crouched down and with fingers poised to tickle grabbed for Michael.

Easily dodging his mother's grasp Michael ran behind Sam's chair. Peeking around Sam's broad shoulders Michael let out a loud squeal as his mother came around the other side of the table. Snatching Michael into her arms Libby lifted his arms and made a big show of checking his stinky pits.

"Beeeeeeeep! Oh Michael, the stink-o-meter is off the charts so you'll have to take a bath. I'm sure Aunt Jennie will keep Sam company. Come on you two let's go get cleaned up."

Rachel asked as she took her mother's hand to go up stairs, "Sam, will you be here after our bath? Mommy always reads a story before we go to bed."

"I sure will, Rachel, you call down when you're finished with your bath and I'll come right up," Sam said as he thought back to the times Dean had done this for him growing up.

Before climbing the stairs Rachel ran to Sam and gave him a big hug, "I'll call when I'm ready for your story. Clasping her hands in a prayerful gesture, "Please, please, please make it long story. I don't want to go to bed like a baby."

……………………………………………………………..

"Would you like coffee while we wait for Libby?" Aunt Jennie said as she finished clearing the table.

"If it's no trouble," Sam said following her into the kitchen. "It's a wonderful thing you're doing helping Libby."

"Oh, she helps me much more than I help her. After I fell, the doctors said I should think about moving into an assisted living facility to recuperate," Jennie said as she set the coffee on to brew. "I was afraid once I moved in I'd have to sell the house and stay. I just wasn't ready to live with a bunch on old people."

Sam chuckled and said, "So did you ask Libby to come here from Colorado?"

"She told you about leaving Colorado?" Jennie said over her shoulder as she set the tray for coffee.

"Libby mentioned that you needed help and she needed to get out of Denver. She didn't give any specifics, sounded to me like she was running from Denver," Sam said with a quizzical raise of the eyebrow.

"Well, that's more than she has told most people, but it's her story to tell. I have to respect that."

"So, Jennie, tell me your story. Libby told me you've lived in the valley all your life and that you grew up in this house," he turned as the sound of the coffee pot went from perk to boil over. 'She also told me that you knew the librarian, Mrs. Bedoin. Could you tell me about her?"

"It sounds like Libby has been talking way too much to strangers. I need to sit that girl down and talk about 'Stranger danger,' I'll have to include the twins it that conversation too," Jennie poured the coffee into a carafe, set it on the tray and signaled for Sam to follow her. "We'll take coffee in the front room."

As they moved to the front room Sam heard squeals of laughter and water splashing from upstairs. Smiling at the image of Rachel and Michael and what they were doing to their mother brought a chuckle deep from Sam's chest.

"Libby's a good mother, full of love and fun but stern when she needs to be." Jennie said as she set the tray down and poured the coffee. "What do you want to know about my life? You've got the basics, I grew up here, knew Mrs. Bedoin, before she died, and heard about her as a ghost. I never saw the ghost that was reserved for the children."

"What do you mean reserved for the children?" Sam asked as he leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Most of the sightings in the library have been children telling about the story lady. She loved children, always there with a smile, hug and a story. She spent most of her time reading to the children. In fact, after she died some people were saying, _"Now that Mrs. Bedoin is gone you can actually get help from the library staff."_ Mrs. Bedoin's focus was entirely on the children. She didn't have any children of her own so she spent all her time in the library in the children's section. I remember her reading to a group of us girls from 'Through the Looking Glass' it was her personal favorite. She said to our group that if she could have only one book for the rest of her life it would be the 'Through the Looking Glass'.

Sam listened carefully as Aunt Jennie told her story, only asking infrequent questions to guide her. "If I remember my research Mrs. Bedoin actually died in the library. Do you remember what happened to her?" Sam asked gently.

"Well, I was in my early twenties when she died, it was spring of 1950. The newspaper reported that she was killed, we didn't have a TV back then. If memory serves me she was stabbed and robbed just before the library closed for the day. A "hobo," using the vernacular of the day, was caught and convicted. You know nowadays the news would have called him a transient or homeless person.

"I remember going back to the library, to the children's section after the funeral to pray for her. It seemed to be the most fitting place to pray and say goodbye. As I prayed I felt her presence, I asked God to give her one book for eternity. I asked that she have Lewis Carroll's "Through the Looking Glass." I feeling silly telling you this, it seems strange to me now that I would do that but at the time it was right."

"When the ghost was first reported in the library I felt guilty – you know maybe it was my fault. I even went to talk to my priest and confessed what I had done and he told me that God didn't work that way. For a long time I felt responsible for trapping her here. You know, what if my prayer for her to have her most loved book kept her from moving on."

Sam reached over to cover Aunt Jennies hand and in a reassuring tone said, "You aren't responsible for the ghost. What a thoughtful young woman you were remembering the librarians favorite book and wishing her the comfort of having it for eternity."

"I thought I came to terms with the guilt I felt. Now more than fifty years the ghost of Mrs. Bedoin has started hurting people, including my Libby," shuddering as if from cold Jennie reached her the warmth of her coffee cup as tears welled and slowly trailed down her cheeks.

Sam moved to sit next to Jennie on the couch, "All that happened at the old Carnegie library. How did she move to the new location, Jennie?"

"This sounds bizarre, Sam but I think I moved her. If I really wished her into the book then I moved her to the new location. On April 4th 2007, the library held a ceremonial book brigade with 92 books, one for each year the library was open. I carried an early edition of Lewis Carroll's "Through the Looking Glass" to the new library."

The moment was interrupted when Rachel called down to Sam, "Sam we're ready for a story. Please come save us of from Momma. She wants to read a Dick and Jane tonight. Please Sam save us!!"

Sam got up from the couch, laid his hand on Jennie's shoulder gave it a gentle squeeze, "I'll be back in a bit. I'd like to talk some more."

…………………………………………………

Sam jogged up the stairs, following the sounds of chatter and laughter. Turning into the room shared by the twins Sam knocked before entering.

"Sam, you can sit with me," Rachel said as she patted her bed and moved over to make room for him.

Before Sam sat on the bed he pulled the covers up and tucked Rachel in, then turned to Michael to provide the same service. Taking a book from the shelf he turned to sit on Rachel's bed only to see that the book he grabbed was "Through the Looking Glass." Turning to Chapter Two he began:

_I should see the garden far better,' said Alice to herself, if I could get to the top of that hill: and here's a path that leads straight to it -- at least, no, it doesn't do that -- ' (after going a few yards along the path, and turning several sharp corners), but I suppose it will at last. But how curiously it twists! It's more like a corkscrew than a path! Well, __this__ turn goes to the hill, I suppose -- no, it doesn't! This goes straight back to the house! Well then, I'll try it the other way.' _

Sam continued reading until both children had fallen asleep. Turning the light off, he checked to make sure both Rachel and Michael were securely tucked in, bending to kiss the forehead of each in turn. Sam closed the door to the bedroom and walked quietly downstairs to join Libby and Jennie.

……………………………………………………..

When Sam entered the front room Libby and Jennie were on the couch talking quietly about the attack. "She had grabbed me by the arms and she screamed, 'Where are the children? What have you done with them? Why have you taken them from me?' I swung my backpack and it just passed through her. Aunt Jennie, I was so scared, all I could think about was getting away from her and getting home to the kids. I ran out of the library and had stepped into traffic when Sam pulled me out of traffic. Then I guess a passed out cause when I came to I was back in the library, in the security office."

Sam cleared his throat from the doorway to the living room, "I hope I'm not interrupting. The kids are out for the count. Thanks for letting me put them to bed, Libby."

"It's my pleasure, they both wanted you to. Rachel is just better at asking for what she wants."

"Well, I really enjoyed the experience. Your kids a great! Jennie, you might find it interesting, I tucked the kids in, grabbed a book from the shelf and found I had 'Through the Looking Glass' in my hands."

"That is Rachel's favorite book." Libby glanced from Aunt Jennie to Sam, wondering what connection they had to the book.

Jennie, seeing the question on Libby's face said, "It seems the ghost is attached to 'Through the Looking Glass' at the library."

Sam's cell rang just then, excusing himself he stepped out onto the porch.

"Sammy, could you come by the bar and pick me up?"

"Sure, what's going on?"

"Long story short, Morgan is sending me home, she doesn't seem to think I should drive."

"I'll by right there. What's the address?" After taking down the address Sam went back into the house to thank Libby and Jennie for their hospitality. Sam picked up his backpack, left the house on Oakdale and jogged to the Trophy Club to get dean and the Impala. They had the information needed to go after Mrs. Bedoin.

With any luck he and Dean would be going to the library tonight to take care of Mrs. Bedoin.

………………………………………………

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, Kripke's and CW. Good to see the boys are getting more air time this summer.

Thanks TraSan for beta'ing and for the jumpstart on Chapter 4.

**Chapter 5**

Sam jogged the half mile or so from Libby's house to the Trophy Bar. It felt kind of good to just run, not after or away, just run. The Impala was still in the parking lot, with Dean tending bar it wouldn't be hard to find him.

Sam walked into the crowded bar, scanned the room, Dean was no where in sight. Walking up to the bar and sliding onto a recently vacated barstool Sam flagged the bartender down.

Checking the levels of the drinks on the bar Morgan worked her way towards the newcomer. Setting a napkin on the bar she asked, "Are you Sam?"

"Yeah, I am. Are you Morgan? I could really use something to drink. Where's Dean?"

Extending her hand to Sam, Morgan said, "Pleased to meet you, Sam. Dean is in the office. What would you like to drink?"

"A beer would be great, thanks Morgan. Is Dean on a break or something?"

Smiling as she set the beer down she said, "Yeah or something. He did call you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he called and asked if I'd come pick him up. I thought that was kind of weird. What's wrong with him?" concern written all over his face. Standing up and looking frantically around for the office Sam threw five dollars on the bar, "Where is he? Where's Dean?"

"Sam, he's ok. He got into fight. He's in the office resting, at least that's what I told him to do. Come on I'll take you to him."

"Yeah, trouble is always finding Dean."

Morgan stopped to talk to three customers on her way to the office. "Lisa, would you and Jan mind the bar for a bit? This is Sam, Dean's brother, we'll be out in a few minutes. Think you can handle it?"

Jan was the first to answer, "Sure, no problem Morgan anything new on the register we need to know about? Most of these guys are beer drinkers and it's not terribly busy right now. Come on, Lisa, hurry back, Morgan."

When they entered the office Morgan saw that Dean sitting at her desk with his feet planted squarely on the ink blotter, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Morgan demanded in an agitated voice as Sam followed her into the room. "Get your feet off my desk and your ass out of my chair!"

"Hey, Morgan I rested like you told me and I'm feeling much better now." Dean said with a quick flash of his mega watt smile as he slowly got up. "Sammy, what took you so long? Are you ready to go?"

"Dean, when I left you, less than an hour ago, you were dizzy, nauseous and unstable on your feet. Either you heal incredibly fast or I am incredibly stupid," Morgan said with increasing temper and volume.

"I think I'll pass on this one, I'd rather not have to choose," Dean quipped, as he winked at Sam.

Sam walked around Morgan to get to Dean, "What do you mean, Morgan dizzy, nauseous and unstable? Dean hold still while I check you out?"

Slapping Sam's hands away Dean answered, "s'no big deal. I got blindsided outside a while ago. You should see the other guy. Really, Sam I'm fine, 100 percent. Stop with the touchy feely."

"Sam, when I got outside Dean had just been walloped behind the ear, he fell to the ground, when he got up he looked green and stumbled as he headed back in. I helped to get him in here where he could lay down with an icepack," Morgan explained.

Sam grabbed Dean's face to check his eyes, ran his hand over the area behind Dean's ear to find a small knot. "Are you really ok?" Sam asked his vice tight with concern. "Your eyes look good and the headache shouldn't be too bad, I think you'll live if Morgan doesn't kill you," Sam said with a good natured grin tossed over his shoulder towards Morgan.

"Look, Morgan I'll be fine. I've got a hard head and none of those guys knew how to fight."

"It didn't look that way when I went outside. It looked to me like they had the upper hand. It's a good thing I noticed when Tony and the guys left, or it could have been worse," her temper abating.

"Morgan, I know it's Friday night and you're short handed, but I think I should take Dean back to the motel and keep an eye on him. Are you going to be ok?" Sam asked, knowing she had enlisted to help of two of her friends.

"I'll get by, Lisa and Jan have helped out before and Marion's still here. Service might be a bit slower than usual but we'll do it. Dean, you go, get some rest and call tomorrow to let me know how you're feeling. Here's the number for the phone here," she said as she tossed a pack of matches from the desk top.

Dean fumbled the catch, bent to pick up the booklet and put them in his pocket. Taking time to steady himself he said, "Yeah, I think I should go get some rest," smacking Sam on the shoulder as he passed between his brother and Morgan.

………………………………………………………….

"Dean, are you sure you're ok? Morgan sounded pretty worried about your symptoms," concern edging his voice, as he fired up the Impala.

"Dude, let it go! Truth is I just wanted a reason to touch her. Man, she is hot! All curvy in the right places and she smells so good. So I faked the seriousness of my injuries, sue me."

Sam remained quiet until they got back to the motel. Once out of the car he shoved Dean into the wall and grabbed him by the shirt front, "You faked your injuries to grope Morgan. Dude, even for you that's low. I ought to call her and let her know what you did," fury and tension building in his body.

"Sam, stop!! We need to get this job done. You said on the phone you know what we're looking for and where to start. It's time to get back to our lives and stop playing at 'normal'," Dean said with air quotes. "Get the duffel bag ready and we'll head over to the library. Did you get a look at the layout so we know where we're going once inside?"

"Yeah, I've got it. Dean, you're afraid of Morgan aren't you?"

"No way! She's just a chick. A hot chick, but just a chick."

"Yeah, but she's a ballsy chick who could kick your ass!" Sam said grinning at Dean while he danced a little jig. "Dean's afraid of a girrrrl, Dean's afraid of a …"

The glare on Dean's face stopped the song and dance, "Let's get the job done and get out of Dodge."

………………………………………………………

Downtown parking was congested; the parking lot across from the library was filling fast, "This looks as good a place as any to park, we shouldn't be too long. Sam, did you get a look at the alarm system?"

"Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem to bypass. I've got the kit in the duffel along with everything we'll need. You know, Dean I do know how to do my job."

"I know you do but this town seems to have distracted both of us," shouldering the duffel they headed to the exit door Sam had jammed on the way out of the library earlier that day.

The alarm posed no problem for Dean, getting in went very smoothly. As they made their way to the children's section they heard Mrs. Bedoin, "Where are the children? What have you done with them?" This was followed by a thud and a bang as books crashed to the floor.

"Looks like she's making it easier for us," Dean whispered as he led the way to where they heard her again.

"Sam, did you figure out why she's making such a fuss now? From what I heard she's been around for over 50 years and only recently has begun to be distructive.

"They closed the library and cut her off from the children she never had, I guess that could tick the old girl off. This is what kills me, the object she was trapped in is a first edition of Lewis Carroll's 'Through the Looking Glass'. We have to destroy a priceless book, and I for one feel horrible about killing a classic, but we've got to do it."

"So, is the book in the children's section or the rare books collection?" Dean asked as he peered around the bookcase. "There she is, Sam you distract her and I'll look for the book."

"Why do I have to distract her?"

"Because I'm older and suffering from previous injuries," Dean said with a smile.

"Hurry up and find it. I saw what she did to Libby."

Just then Mrs. Bedoin appeared in front of the brothers, shoving dean into Sam sent both Winchesters sprawling. Jumping to their feel they went off in different directions, the older looking for the accursed book the other leading the long deceased librarian away from the search zone.

Rounding the corner into the young adult section Sam scanned the titles of the books he passed. Spotting a computer across the aisle he made his way towards it. If he could get on the system maybe he could locate the book

Mrs. Bedoin beat him to the keyboard, blocking his way and shouting, "Where are the children? What have you done to them? Why have they stopped coming," she finished plaintively.

Thinking to distract her Sam began quoting passages from 'Through the Looking Glass' it was a good thing he'd met Libby and her kids.

_O Tiger-lily,' said Alice, addressing herself to one that was waving gracefully about in the wind, I __wish__ you could talk!' _

_We __can__ talk,' said the Tiger-lily: when there's anybody worth talking to." _

_Alice was so astonished that she could not speak for a minute: it quite seemed to take her breath away. At length, as the Tiger-lily only went on waving about, she spoke again, in a timid voice -- almost in a whisper. And can __all__ the flowers talk?' _

Soon after Sam starting quoting from the book he could see the spirit of Mrs. Bedoin calm – they eyes seemed to soften, the agitation flowed from her body. To the dismay of Sam, she continued the tale of Alice, Through the Looking Glass.

Sam could sense the magic the children must have felt as Mrs. Bedoin spun the tale. A sadness crept over him as he knew he and Dean would soon destroy the spirit. "Rest well, Mrs. Bedoin," he murmured.

Dean shouted from the rare books room, "Sammy, I've got it! Let's get this done."

"Go ahead Dean, but make sure you're not under a smoke detector or sprinkler. We don't want to cause more damage than we have too."

Dean placed the book in the metal garbage can he found under a nearby table. Opening the duffel bag he removed the salt and kerosene. Pouring the salt first he covered the book. Then saturating it with kerosene he pulled the zippo lighter from his pocket and lit the fire that would consume Mrs. Bedoin, thus freeing her from this world.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear. Dean was still asleep when Sam got into the shower. As the water pounded his back and shoulders Sam thought about the day ahead.

They would be packing up this morning and heading south. Before they left Sam wanted to say goodbye to Libby and her family. All the help they had received from the family had saved a lot of time.

It was funny how fate put the people you needed in your life at the time you needed them most.

Aunt Jennie needed help after her fall, Libby came to fill that need. At the same time Libby needed help getting away from Denver. Aunt Jennie was there to receive her into her home.

Sam and Dean needed help, to find more information about the angry spirit in the Library and Libby provided the key to the past, her Great Aunt Jennie.

It was Aunt Jennie who knew how and where Mrs. Bedoin was trapped. Without her help it would have taken much longer to finish the job.

Morgan needed help in her bar, Dean was there with a helping hand.

Dean had come back into his life when he needed help finding their father. It was with great reluctance that Sam joined the search.

After all hunting was not supposed to be a part of the new life he had mapped out for himself. Law school, marriage, 2.5 kids and a house in the suburbs, that was the plan. But Dean had shown up in the middle of the night needing his help.

Then Jess was killed and Sam needed Dean, his strength, his wit, his love. This road trip was what both Winchesters needed, the journey, the hunt, and the discovery that he needed his family.

Not sure what was causing this stream of consciousness Sam turned off the water and stepped on to the cold tile floor. Wrapping a towel around his waist he stepped into room he shared with his brother.

Pulling the last of his clean clothes out of his bag he returned to the bathroom. Just as he closed the door Dean banged on the casing.

"Dude, hurry up I've got to pee. Once you're dressed why don't you go get a couple cups of coffee. Then we can get out of here."

Coming out the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth he said, ''S'all yours. Where are the keys? I'll be back in a while."

As Sam pulled out of the motel he found himself on Oakdale outside Libby's house. Again he had the same familiar feeling as he had here yesterday, the same feeling he had outside the house in Lawrence. This was a home, Libby had found a safe place for her kids, a place with family to share the load. Maybe Sam would find home someday. But until then he had his family, Dean was there to share the load. "That's what families do," just yesterday Libby had told him that.

Before he realized he had gotten out of the car he was on the front porch ringing the bell. Aunt Jennie answered and invited him in, leading the way to the heart of the house, the kitchen. "Jennie, it's done, Mrs. Bedoin won't be back."

As he passed the coffee table he dropped Libby's ID card in the antique candy dish.

Rachel and Michael were at the table finishing their Cheerios. Rachel squealed as she saw Sam come into the kitchen. Standing on her chair she launched herself at Sam, knowing he would catch her.

Sam swung Rachel around and set her in her chair with a kiss on the head. Michael was slower to come to Sam, stretching his arms up he asked, "Can you make me fly?"

"Sure," swinging Michael around the kitchen, over the countertops to land on the runway of the dining table. "Don't make a habit of landing on the table, Michael. That was an emergency landing." Michael giggled as he ran out the door with his arms extended, continuing his flight into the big fenced backyard.

"What are you doing here, Sam? I didn't expect to see you today," Libby stammered from her position at the sink.

"I came to say good-bye. Dean and I are leaving today and I just wanted to thank you for all your help."

"Oh, thanks for taking time to see us before you left," Libby said as she turned back to the sink, tears welling in her eyes. "I know we just met but I'll miss you."

Sam walked to the sink, turned Libby and hugged her close. "I'm glad we met. If we come back this way I'd like to stop to see you."

"I'd like that too. I'm not sure why I feel connected to you but I do. Thank you for helping me."

"What did I do?" Sam asked with sad puppy eyes.

"You made me realize I was home, that my family is here. Now I'm sure I made the right choice leaving Denver and coming here. I'm safe, the kids are safe and we're happy. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Would you walk me out? I really have to get going, Dean's waiting," Sam said apologetically.

The walk out of the house seemed interminable, when they reach the porch Libby rose up on her toes and kissed Sam fully on the mouth. Clinging to him for a long moment Libby whispered in his ear, "Take care of your family Sam. Come back when you can." Turning from Sam she went back into the home she had found for her family.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean was watching an episode of 'The Rockford Files' and their bags were packed and waiting near the door when Sam returned with the coffee.

"What took you so long, Sammy?" Dean said without taking his eyes off the television.

"I stopped to say goodbye to Libby and the kids. I'm ready to leave when you are," he added quietly.

"Ok, let's go. On the way out to the freeway we'll stop at the bar and let Morgan know we're leaving."

………………………………………………….

Pulling into the parking lot Dean parked next to the GTO.

"That's her car?" Sam said with a touch of awe in his voice.

"Yep, I tell you she's the perfect woman for me, Sam."

"If only you weren't afraid of her."

Coming out the back of the bar was Dean's perfect woman. Tight jeans, great rack and curvy in all the right places, beautiful.

"Hey, Dean you're here early. Good morning Sam."

"Yeah, about that Morgan," he said with his eyes down cast. "We're heading out today, our business here is done. Thought I'd better let you know, maybe you can find someone to fill my shoes."

"Heck, Dean that shouldn't be hard at all. Just hired you yesterday, you didn't even have time to tie the shoes you were filling. I don't think Lisa will ever forgive me for hiring you."

"About that, you didn't have to hire me to keep me out of Lisa's clutches. I kind of had my eye on her friend."

"Oh, Jan or Marion? I didn't notice you paying much attention to either of them. What were you doing, playing hard to get?"

"Neither, I had my eye on the sexy bartender, she wouldn't give me the time of day. A real bitch if you know what I mean."

"She's way out of your league. It's better that you leave town before you get involved with her. All her attention is focused on that bar and the car. No room in her life for a guy like you."

"Yeah, well we're leaving, it was good meeting you. Morgan. You take care."

Getting back into the Impala Dean fired the engine and drove out of town. Headed for the next job, not quite sure where that would be.

Complete – Thanks for coming along for the ride.


End file.
